


Восемьдесят третий

by Felix_Wood



Category: Bolt (2008), Meet the Robinsons (2007)
Genre: 80's, 80's Music, AU, Crossover, F/M, Road Trips, Teen Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15492060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felix_Wood/pseuds/Felix_Wood
Summary: Обещанная Уилбером поездка на озеро Эри прошла не так, как планировалось.





	Восемьдесят третий

**Author's Note:**

> Работа также присутствует на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5516900

— Вернусь в воскресенье, мам! — нарушил тишину в прихожей голос младшего Робинсона; вслед за ним пару раз звякнули ключи и захлопнулась дверь. Задерживаться юноша не собирался, зная что мама, если и не раскроет его обман организационными вопросами, то заставит сделать ещё пятнадцать дел перед выходом. И без того много времени было потрачено, чтобы выбить себе эти выходные: придумать убедительную легенду, уговорить отца дать свой «Форд» напрокат и даже за десяток долларов договориться с ребятами из колледжа, чтобы они подтвердили ненастоящую причину отъезда. Последний оборот ключа, вздох облегчения — теперь ничто не стояло на пути к долгожданной свободе. Рука неспешно достала из кармана потёртой джинсовой куртки чёрные очки-авиаторы и парой движений надела на глаза — впервые за последнее время девятнадцатилетний Уилбер по-настоящему почувствовал себя успешным. Пока AC/DC в наушниках громко отыгрывали «Back in black» — победоносный гимн Робинсона, — тот, пританцовывая, поднял ворота гаража и под драйвом от припева не без кривляний сел на водительское кресло автомобиля. Расставаться с кассетником в дороге, конечно, не хотелось, но парень прекрасно помнил свою последнюю встречу с патрульным офицером Ягубианом: в жилом квартале потянулся переключить трек за рулём и, не успев вовремя затормозить, задел перед светофором бампер полицейской машины. Царапина была едва заметна, но от негодования патрульного это не спасло. Снова раскошеливаться на штраф в планы однозначно не входило. Зажигание, щелчок ручника — под шум мотора серый седан выехал на виляющие улицы летнего Питтсбурга и, растворившись в дорожном потоке, помчался через окраины в сторону центра. Уилберу не хотелось заставлять истинную цель ждать. 

Три часа дня. Рабочая смена в неприметной городской забегаловке «Вуди'с» подошла к концу. Вслед за кепкой с логотипом заведения и рубашкой в шкафчик летающей тарелкой отправился небольшой серый бейджик с именем «Пенелопа». Усталая рыжая кассирша лет восемнадцати, убедившись, что ничего из её личных вещей внутри не осталось, бесшумно закрыла дверцу и, подхватив свою сумку, быстрым шагом покинула комнату; её долгожданные выходные наконец наступили. Едва успевшую возрадоваться девушку встретил полупустынный город. Ещё не успевшее скрыться за уходящими в небо массивными строениями солнце по-прежнему палило, что в отсутствие ветра делало невыносимой даже прогулку до ближайшего газетного киоска. За пятнадцать минут ожидания клетчатая рубашка начала казаться лишней и вскоре также поспешила в сумку. Однако стоило Пенелопе скинуть её с плеч, как за спиной прозвучал восторженный свист, заставив моментально обернуться. В паре метров, совсем неподалёку от мусорных баков, стоял невысокий длинноволосый паренёк и, ехидно улыбаясь, оценивающе глядел на работницу забегаловки.  
— Вау, бесплатный стриптиз! — воскликнул он, отпив «Пепси» из стеклянной бутылки. — Продолжай, я заинтригован!  
Из радио одинокого пикапа на парковке у «Вуди'с» доносился новый хит Майкла Джексона, недвусмысленно намекая парню, что самое время удирать, но тот стоял как вкопанный; газировка в руке продолжала подпитывать его беззаботность. Рубашка вновь была на плечах. Ладонь разгневанной девушки медленно сжалась в кулак.  
— Слушай сюда, говорю один раз: иди, куда шёл! — ввязываться в драку в планы Пенелопы не входило, но самоконтроль иссякал стремительнее родника в продолжительную засуху. — Или пожалеешь об этом!  
Наглец, похоже, был напрочь лишён инстинкта самосохранения: его голову так и не посетила мысль воспринимать угрозы всерьёз.  
— Хэй, полегче, бэйба! — последовал игривый ответ. — Я, считай, комплимент тебе сделал. Незачем злиться! — в сопровождении заводного припева «Beat it» парень медленным шагом подходил всё ближе, пока не оказался в паре сантиметров. — Ну, что ты замялась? Продолжай! — он быстро с осторожностью посмотрел по сторонам и, вновь натянув довольную ухмылку, произнёс: — Или тебе помочь?  
Одно-единственное касание. 

Миновав протяжную авеню, серый Форд ЛТД II заехал на пустующую стоянку «Вуди'с» и затормозил перед самым зданием. Уилбер не спешил глушить мотор: он знал, что если его девушка и задерживается на работе, то это ненадолго. Пока оставалось время, юноша интереса ради решил покрутить туда-сюда тюнер автомобильного радио. Попадание на случайную частоту, как правило, способствовало поиску новых групп или песен. Так в своё время, ещё будучи тринадцатилетним мальчиком, Робинсон во время уборки в гараже, играясь с тюнером в отцовской машине, наткнулся на будущий хит года — «Stayin' alive». Запоминающийся ударный мотив и незамысловатый текст сразу же запали ему в душу, положив начало самостоятельному поиску музыки. Уже к своему четырнадцатому дню рождения юный Уилбер выпросил у родителей свой первый магнитофон и за пять лет стал завсегдатаем аудиосалонов по всему Питтсбургу. Стоило новому альбому любимых поп- и рок-групп только-только появиться на витринах, как у юноши уже была копия. А благодаря радио количество копий росло. Как ни крути затраты на пару раундов в «Пакмена» и периодические киносеансы не могли сравниться с затратами на кассеты для портативного плеера. 

После недолгого колебания стрелки тюнера, радиоприёмник без особых помех поймал местную нью-вэйв станцию, где в этот момент как раз крутили самые запоминающиеся хиты минувшей весны. Бегунок громкости тут же сдвинулся с места — Робинсон был настроен скоротать ожидание с удовольствием. По окончании очередного трека зажигательный голос диджея объявил, что следующей новинкой будет самая сладкая и мечтательная песня группы Eurythmics. Этих слов юноше хватило для того, чтобы понять, что сейчас заиграет. Как только зазвучали первые биты, ожидая присоединения вокалистки, из-за поворота у здания «Вуди'с» неспешно вышла Пенелопа. Долго озираться в поисках машины не пришлось – одинокий «Форд» моментально привлёк её внимание. На полном усталости лице тут же сверкнула улыбка, и, ускорившись, девушка подошла к автомобилю. 

— Похоже, ты не очень-то торопилась, — едва заметно ухмыльнулся Уилбер, но затем, вспомнив все прелести рабочего дня в подобных местах, произнёс более серьёзно: — Проблемы на работе?  
— Да нет, просто один фрик на парковке решил бутылку «Пепси» себе о голову разбить, — заняв пассажирское место, спокойно ответила Пенелопа, будто в «Вуди'с» подобное каждую пятницу случается, — Бедняга, сознание потерял. Пришлось бежать к Биллу просить, чтобы он скорую вызвал.  
— Иногда я поражаюсь твоей выдержке, Пенни. Ты в курсе? — дождавшись пока девушка пристегнётся, Уилбер включил заднюю передачу и, развернувшись, покинул стоянку.  
— Да, да, ты уже говорил, — взгляд устремился в окно, — ровно двадцать два раза за последние два года, — она произнесла это так уверенно, будто всё это время действительно считала разы; на самом же деле её просто интересовала реакция Робинсона.  
Однако того с каждым днём становилось сложнее и сложнее удивить: он дружил с Пенни достаточно долго, чтобы быть готовым к любому безумию в её исполнении. Поняв это, девушка решила перевести тему:  
— Кстати, я захватила пару бургеров из «Вуди'с». Будешь? — она достала из сумки небольшой бумажный пакетик с логотипом забегаловки. — Только вот запить нечем. 

Ключ вынут из зажигания. Поесть перед долгой поездкой казалось неплохой идеей. В конце концов от окраин Пенсильвании, где и стоял на одной из рек город Питтсбург, до берегов озера Эри в Огайо как минимум два с половиной часа непрерывной езды. Тем не менее стряпню из «Вуди'с» он издавна недолюбливал, потому предпочёл подождать до Кливленда или какого-нибудь придорожного дайнера.  
— Как знаешь, — Пенни пожала плечами и, развернув бумажную упаковку, надкусила первый небольшой бургер, — мне больше достанется.  
— А мне-то казалось, работники сетей фастфуда сами не едят то, что производят, — юноша усмехнулся.  
— Начнём с того, что я кассирша, а не повариха. Следовательно, от клиента не многим отличаюсь, — ни на секунду не отвлекаясь от яств, ответила Пенелопа. — Во-вторых, наши, как я видела, всё-таки готовят сами, а не разогревают замороженные полуфабрикаты как «Бургер Эмпайр». Не вижу причин для отказа. — она ехидно улыбнулась. — Не проголодался — так и скажи.  
— У тебя сейчас кетчуп на сидение капнет. — увильнув от ответа, предупредил Уилбер.  
Соус из бургера действительно был близок к тому, чтобы запачкать искра-белое кресло автомобиля. Девушка тут же стёрла его краешком белой обёртки.  
— Посмотрим, какую альтернативу ты в Кливленде найдёшь, — усмешливо ответила она, вновь принявшись за еду. 

Когда обед был окончен, в Робинсоне внезапно проснулся одарённый баскетболист: опустив боковое стекло, он с ловкостью и размахом Майкла Джордана закинул мячик из пакета и обёрток прямиком в мусорный контейнер.  
— Трёхочковый! — воскликнул юноша и завёл мотор. 

Их с Пенелопой путешествие только начиналось.


End file.
